


At First Sight

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Aigis Does Not Like Ryoji, Arisato Minato Protection Squad, Asexual Character, Class 2-F Shenanigans, Confused Asexual, Crush at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: “If this is what attraction feels like, I want a refund,” Minato says as calmly as possible. “I'm sorry for every time I've made fun of you for any of your crushes on our senpai.”





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle Hymn of Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470047) by [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan). 



> Welcome to my ace!Minato and bi!Junpei headcanons that will be in everything probably. Sorry not sorry. <3
> 
> Please enjoy!

When Minato meets Ryoji for the first time, he feels like he knows him. His heart beats wildly like it might burst from his chest, and Minato wonders if this is what attraction feels like. It's terrible. He tells Junpei as much after class ends.

“Dude, now you know how I feel in the dorm every time our senpai do anything awesome,” Junpei replies with a laugh.

Minato thinks he needs better friends, and before he can tell Junpei so, Ryoji finds them. “Hey! I didn't think we got properly introduced. Mochizuki Ryoji,” he says he offers his hand, and Minato feels compelled to take it.

“Arisato Minato,” he replies, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

Ryoji grins in response. “Very nice to meet you,” he adds as he tilts his he head curiously; he still hasn't let go of Minato's hand. “Do I know you...? I feel like we've met.”

Ducking his head, Minato tries to hide his reddening face with his bangs. “Yeah...”

“I think we should get to know each other. Maybe we'll remember where we met,” he says cheerfully, craning his neck to try to get a better look at Minato.

“Hey, hey, not so fast, man!” Junpei pipes up, but before he can do much else, Aigis rushes over and awkwardly puts herself between Ryoji and Minato. “Whoa, Ai-chan!”

Aigis' arrival gives Minato a feeling of relief as he backs up a step or two. “You are dangerous, Mochizuki Ryoji,” she says flatly, leveling a glare that just worries Minato all over again.

“It's okay, Aigis,” Minato tries to sound soothing, but he just feels frazzled.

“Minato-san's face is red, and you haven't done anything strenuous. Your heartbeat is also elevated-”

Junpei clears his throat, laughing loudly and awkwardly as Ryoji just looks confused. “Oh man, didn't we have a dorm meeting today? We better head back. Nice meeting you, Ryoji!” he announces.

Aigis makes a curious sound. “Junpei-san, we do not-”

“Ahaha, you must have forgotten, Ai-chan!” Junpei says loudly, and Minato plays along.

“We forgot to tell you, Aigis,” he agrees as he and Junpei give Aigis a push towards the door. “See you tomorrow, Ryoji-kun”

Ryoji blinks rapidly, utterly confused by the whole scene as they beat a hasty retreat. “Uhh, yeah. See you?”

Minato feels bad about the whole situation as they exit the school. “We do not have a dorm meeting,” Aigis states firmly as Junpei sighs.

“Sorry, Ai-chan, you're right. We just needed an excuse to get away from Ryoji,” Junpei confirms.

“Because he is dangerous,” Aigis concludes with a nod. “A very good observation, Junpei-san.”

Junpei groans. “Ahh, Ai-chan, not dangerous in the way you think,” he tells her, glancing at Minato. “You okay, bro?”

“If this is what attraction feels like, I want a refund,” Minato says as calmly as possible. “I'm sorry for every time I've made fun of you for any of your crushes on our senpai.”

“Shhh,” Junpei hushes him loudly as Aigis just tilts her head to the side. “We're cool, but stop talking! Let's go get Hagakure! You coming with, Ai-chan?”

Aigis stares at them for a long moment. “Minato-san still seems unwell. I will join you to continue observing his vitals,” she states plainly.

Junpei smacks his palm to his forehead. “Well, that works. Just don't be announcing his heart rate. Humans can't tell vital signs by just looking at each other.”

“Understood,” Aigis agrees as they head for Hagakure.

* * *

The next few days of classes go well enough. Minato avoids Ryoji, and Junpei runs interference with Aigis. She seems more enthused than Junpei about it, but Minato's glad for good friends. Yukari joins when she notices Aigis about to blow her high school student cover.

“Minato-kun, you don't usually avoid things,” Yukari points out as they walk home after their respective practices.

“I usually plan my encounters in advance,” Minato points out, frowning. “That came out wrong...”

Yukari giggles. “It did,” she agrees, grinning. “You know, maybe if you spend some time with Ryoji-kun, you'll see how much of a player he is. I find that to be a big turn off.”

“That could work...” Minato trails off, contemplatively.

“Hmm,” Yukari hums, tapping her chin. “I can come with you as back up. If it helps, he's definitely hit on me before. Maybe he'll be brazen enough to try again.”

That gets Minato to crack a smile. “I'd appreciate that, Yukari.”

Grinning, Yukari grabs Minato's hand. “Then let's go! Unfortunately, the girls in archery club are smitten with him, and they mentioned he goes to Paulownia Mall after school a lot.”

Instead of protesting, Minato nods and follow Yukari's lead. He's nervous, which is another foreign feeling. Even Tartarus doesn't make him nervous anymore, so being nervous over a boy is doubly unheard of.

There's a group of girls by one of the fountains, and in the center of all the attention, Ryoji notice them walking by. “Sorry to disappoint, ladies, but I have something to talk to Minato-kun about,” he says apologetically, and the girls sigh and swoon as he steps away. 

“Yukari, it's not working!” Minato hisses in her ear as he comes over.

Biting back a laugh, Yukari angles herself so Minato stands slightly behind her. “Hello, Ryoji-kun. Did you need something?” she asks sweetly, but anyone who knew better would know that she's very dangerous when she uses that voice.

Ryoji falls into the trap of thinking he's safe. “Yukari-san! I didn't see your lovely self there,” he says cheerfully. “Minato-kun, we keep missing each other. Would you like to accompany me for some coffee? My treat.”

Yukari clicks her tongue. “Why would he want to join you? Don't you have some girls over there who miss you?” she questions pointedly.

“Hey, I wasn't...” Ryoji begins to defend himself, hands up. “Shouldn't you leave that up to Minato-kun, Yukari-san?”

“Well,” Yukari says, glancing back at Minato who steps forward.

“I'll hear you out, Ryoji-kun,” Minato speaks up. “I'm promising nothing.”

Ryoji beams. “That's all I ask,” he replies. “Unless Yukari-san would like to join us?”

Yukari makes a face, but she catches Minato's eyes first; he mouths that he'll be fine. “I have to get home. Someone has to keep Aigis from starting a search and rescue when you're not back,” she jokes as Minato bites back a chuckle. “Let me know when you're heading back to the dorms, okay?”

Minato nods, and Yukari leaves them. “Wow, I didn't know you shared a dorm with Yukari-san and Aigis-san,” Ryoji says in awe, shaking his head. “Though, I guess that dorm meeting thing wasn't just a ruse then.”

“It was a ruse,” Minato replies then shrugs. “I am not...always the best around new people, Ryoji-kun. My friends tend to take that a step further.”

Ryoji laughs as they head from Chagall Cafe. “Does that mean you have a dorm full of protectors? Should I be worried if I get an invitation to your room?”

Minato flushes at the implication. “Yes to both,” he says in a rush before taking a deep breath. “Though, an invitation to my room wouldn't be whatever you think you're implying.”

“Oh, no, I'm not... Man, that did sound really forward, didn't it?” Ryoji questions with an awkward laugh as they grab a table and order their coffee. “I am trying to date you, but I didn't mean to imply... I'll be the perfect gentleman, I swear.”

“A bit forward, yeah,” Minato answers, feeling a bit more comfortable as time passes with Ryoji. “It's also...I've never felt like this about anyone before. Which sounds really cliché, but it's true.”

Ryoji smiles softly. “Does it help that it's the same for me?” he offers then adds. “Well, maybe not exactly the same, but there's this connection I've never felt before. It's different than just thinking someone's really cute, you know?”

Minato huffs a laugh. “Not really. Like I said, I've never felt like this before. I guess I can tell if someone is aesthetically pleasing, but I'm not really...attracted? I don't really talk about this. Why am I telling you this?”

“Hey, I don't mind,” Ryoji says reassuringly as he reaches over the table to take Minato's hand. “Just being around you is enough, really. If you don't want date or-”

“I might want to date,” Minato blurts out then ducks his head, so his hair can cover the awful blush creeping to his cheeks. “Anything else...I don't know.”

Ryoji squeezes his hand as his smile widens. “That's enough for me,” he tells him. “Hey, your face is way too cute to hide.”

Minato groans, pulling his hand from Ryoji's before putting his head down on the table and hiding his face in his arms. “You're the worst,” he grumbles as Ryoji laughs.

“Aw, c'mon, the coffee's going to get called. I hear that's a crime in this cafe,” Ryoji jokes, and Minato begrudgingly lifts his head to drink his coffee.

“Yeah, don't piss off the owner,” Minato replies then rubs his face. 

Ryoji drinks his own coffee then makes a pleased sound. “I don't think I've had coffee this good,” he says before finishing his cup. “Do you want to take a walk with me? I'm sure there's places in Iwatodai I haven't seen yet.”

Minato slowly drinks the remainder of his coffee as he thinks. “Maybe another night,” he apologizes, thinking that the team should head into Tartarus tonight. “But I think you can walk me home without getting sniped. Probably.”

With a laugh, Ryoji pays for their coffees before the leave together. “You're pretty funny, Minato-kun.”

“With Aigis, I'm not sure I'm joking,” Minato mutters, but he takes Ryoji's hand in his when he gives him a questioning look. “I might...be amenable for a kiss at the door if we don't get spotted on the walk to the dorm.”

Ryoji hums in thought, swinging their hands between them a little. “Well, then call me the stealth master!” he announces then clears his throat. “Okay, stealth means quiet...”

Minato chuckles and squeezes Ryoji's hand as they walk on. “Might be a challenge you're not up to, it looks like,” he teases.

“I'll conquer any challenge for you,” Ryoji says seriously, and Minato's blush returns with a vengeance.

“Sure, go for it,” he murmurs as they head to the dorms quietly, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had most of this written for a while. It was supposed to be one scene, but I felt like it didn't get across properly. I didn't want it to be Minato sees Ryoji and is cured of being ace. My Minato is probably demiromantic (definitely ace), or Ryoji's that one romantic exception of extraordinary circumstances. That part is up to you lovely readers. <3
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if this is how my other fic, Battle Hymn of Bonds, will go in regards to Ryoji. It's pretty far out at this point, but this might become part of that series in the future.


End file.
